


Feathers

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cute cuddle fluff really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank jmackers for giving being my beta!

Dean sighed and pulled himself further under the covers. He felt the wing resting on his hip pull him closer, and he willingly complied. He opened his eyes to look at the angle lying next to him. Castiel's hair was ruffled from when Dean's fingers had been the night before. His wings didn't look much better. Dean could feel that he was lying on one, and he knew that he wasn't doing it any favors. The other stretched over the top of them was a mess. Feathers were pointing in all different directions, and Dean could tell a few of them were ready to come out. He'd need to help Castiel groom them today. That would be fun. He could feel their bare legs tangled together and he also knew they'd pulled the covers loss because there was nothing covering his feet. 

"What time is it," Dean asked rubbing a hand across his face. 

"Nearly four," Castiel said. 

Dean turned to see light slipping in around the branches, meaning that he'd slept for close to twelve hours. For him that was easily a record. 

"Damn I'm a shitty mate," Dean said rubbing his eyes, "who sleeps for half the day on their honeymoon?"

Castiel smiled, "someone in need of rest and a safe place to get it. I'm relieved that you think our nest is that place." 

"Still," Dean said rolling onto his back, "you were only given two days of leave for this."

"Two heavenly days," Castiel said, "that's closer to an Earth week." 

Dean stretched, "I really can't wait to see the expression of Sam's face when he finds out we spent a whole week sleeping and fucking. I will so get I don't approve of your life choices look."

Castiel smiled again, "are there other ways to spend a honeymoon?"

"Fuck no," Dean said sitting up. He ran his fingers over one of Castiel's feathers, stroking across it until it fell in line with the others. "You need to be groomed."

"Oh really," Castiel said trying to sound surprised, and failing at it badly. 

"Do you just mess them up while I sleep," Dean asked discarding a dead feather off the side of the bed. 

Castiel shook his head, "I recall someone fisting his hands in them last night."

"Yeah, back here," Dean said ruffling the feathers at the base of Castiel's wings. "I don't know what happened out here," he said stroking one of the flight feathers. 

"Must have been when you rolled me on my back because you could find the right angel," Castiel said tracing his fingers over the bruise on Dean's hip. 

"Like you didn't let me," Dean said, "if I even put you some place you let me do it."

"You'll find there's very little I won't let you do here," Castiel said. 

"Oh really," Dean said stretching the y out so that it sounded dirty and promising. 

"Really," Castiel said, as he grabbed Dean around his waist and shifted him over until his back was on the mattress. 

"Sounds fun," Dean said, because it really, really did.


End file.
